


I Remember

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill still remembers how he and Fleur used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember

I remember.

I remember when a smile from Fleur could make my heart skip a beat, stutter in my chest, take my breath away.

But my heart, it don’t beat the way it used to.

I remember when she was the most beautiful woman in the entire world. When my eyes longed only for the sight of her.

But my eyes, they don’t see you no more.

I remember when I lived for her kisses. When just the barest touch could send lust flooding through my body and make me wish to possess her in every way a wizard can possess a wish. Fleur’s lips could inflame me, soothe me, love me.

But my lips, they don’t kiss the way they used to.

I remember when she was my entire world. When all I thought about at work was coming home to her at the end of a long day. When her smile, her voice, the mere sight of her filled me like nothing else ever could.

But now, she’s just a woman. Just another fixed part of my life, unchangeable. Sometimes, it seems like I barely see her even when I’m looking right at her. Some days, I swear I’m living with a stranger.

And my eyes, they don’t recognize you no more.

I still remember.

I just can’t bring myself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bill/Fleur LDWS years ago. Prompt: _But my heart, it don't beat, it don't beat the way it used to./ And my eyes, they don't see you no more./ And my lips, they don't kiss, they don't kiss the way they used to,/ and my eyes don't recognize you no more." -The Killers "For Reasons Unknown"_


End file.
